onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Monkey D. Luffy To Become a True Kung Fu Master
orbs 'beneficial' for all characters. |PotentialAbilityDesc = *Critical Hit *Slot Bind Resistance *Pinch Healing |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of February 2019): Tier rank: 3.5/5 (Above-Average): Is an fun support sub and a usable (if not the best) captain. * Captain ability: Average (2.5/5). Any perfect-reliant CA is a gamble. KFL can provide a high damage output, but generally it is safer to use a captain that does not introduce a new way to fail. *'Special': Good (3,5/5). KFL offers a bunch of nice effects, through sadly his ATK boost is only 1.75x, meaning for toughest content you may still want to run a 2x or higher ATK booster. The other effects are likewise good, through there are units which do pretty much anything KFL does better, so the question is is all that 'good-but-not-the-best' kitchen and sink utility that KFL brings worth it? And the answer is 'only sometimes'. * Limit Break: (4/5) Luffy's a proud owner of the best type of a SA, type and class independent orb-matching boost (Makes orbs beneficial for all characters). His Pinch Healing is also nice, while Slot Bind Reduction is niche and other stuff is generally a forgettable stat boost. Detailed review and other notes *His special, after LB and with +100 CC, will deal a bit over 230k damage to all enemies *KFL's special offers many nice boosts, but in the end they fail to guarantee him a spot on most teams. 1.75x ATK boost? Good for most content, but for toughest you want 2x+. 230k damage to all enemies? Good for clearing grunts, but many other units help with that, assuming you need a special for that. Making adjacent orbs matching? You still need to deal with the other half. Your own treshold damage reduction? Nice but niche. Easier perfects? A nice thing to have but generally hard to justify for itself. DEX-orb matching from his SA? Again, nice to have but can live without it. And this is essentially KFL in a nutshell: nice to have on the team, but most teams will do without his extra nice effects, instead bringing a 2x+ ATK or another 'must have' unit. Does it make KFL a bad unit? No. It just means he is not making the cut often enough, because instead of a bunch of 'pretty good' effects you may want a fewer number of 'best' ones. Team building *As a rainbow captain, you can use your favorite characters here, keeping in mind that he already takes care of the team-wide ATK boost. *If using him as captain, you could use the Polar Tang ship to make it easier to hit PERFECTs but then you would be limited to Free Spirit and Slasher subs. *Good to pair with Heavenly Demon Doflamingo: you get all matching orbs (if u dont deal with BLOCK), 2x orb boost, 1.75x ATK boost, and other nice effects. Farmable socket locations * It's pretty easy to get Luffy sockets almost every week (as of late 2018). Too many to list. Check your daily FNs for the ones that have Luffy, the odds are good you'll see something there. Here are a few to start you on: :*DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ :*Brother Soul! Afro Luffy! :*Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes Other guides * know any? add them here Trivia *Also known as KFL (Kung Fu Luffy) *3rd Luffy's Legend (not counting G4) *First debuted on (discontinued) Line (SE Asian) OPTC. *46th Legend released on global (in August 2018) }} Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Voiced Characters Category:Limit Break Category:Slot Change Category:Attack Boost Category:Damage Reduction Category:Tap-Timing Bonus Category:3.5x ATK Captain Category:4x ATK Captain